See you in hell
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Zen at one of his many adventures as a criminal


A rapping came upon the door, of a mildly nice looking house.

"Coming, Coming." The women who lived there said. It wasn't unusual for someone to come knocking at her door so late at night. Everyone in town knew to come to this house if they ever needed a place to go. Many would come over to spend the night, of they didn't feel safe at their house or they themselves weren't safe for home.

"Yeah?" she asked opening the door, only to have a gun pointed at her head. The man didn't say anything, just stared at her with cold black eyes. She returned his gaze with a practiced look.

"You can come in, no need for guns." She said turning away and kicking the door open wider.

No guns, and no other people; it was safe for now. She undid her ponytail and it fell past her shoulders. She sauntered into the kitchen.

"Sleep wherever you want, spend as much time here as you want, eat what you want, I don't care. Just don't blow this place up, gunslinger." She said.

"That isn't my name." he replied. She turned to him with a smile playing on her lips.

"So then what is your name, gunslinger?" she asked in an accented tone.

"It's polite to give your own name first, before asking for another's. " he replied.

"People who end up in my rat's ass of a home aren't really the polite type, gunslinger." She informed him, "But if you need something to call me, just call me Tatsuya."

"That's a bit of a manly name for a women." He countered.

"Never said that was my name." she told him, a victorious smile on her face, "So what's your name?"

"Don't know, but I'll called Zen." He replied. She took in his simple name, with a nod. She went up to him her hand extended. She was only an inch or tow shorter then he, and then said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Zen." As he shook her hand.

Tatsuya was true to her word. He slept where he wanted when he wanted. Ate whatever, whenever. Everything was according to him, as it should be. She never bothered him with details or questions, and he did the same. As a criminal though he needed to press his luck with the rules.

His body slammed her into a wall. He was going to see if he could force himself on her.

"Whoa, hold it Zen." She said placing her foot just above his parts. He halted for a split second, but didn't care. Her foot lowered to thr ground, and he got closer.

"You said basically I could do what I want, when I wanted, so what happened to that?" he asked licking the outer shell of her ear. Her body gave no reaction. She had just come home from a date and was looking quiet vulnerable in her black dress.

"Drop it, I'm not part of the deal." She said pushing him away. That dress was even skimpier then before. Sure it covered her chest, but it left her right leg exposed. So he started rubbing it with his cold, hardened hands.

"But what if I want you now?" he asked still rubbing. In a flash she had his hand off her leg, and a gun in his face. She'd pulled it from its hidden holster on her left leg.

"Fuck off to some whore, I'm not interested." She said ramming the gun under where his jaw and skull connected.

"High caliber gun for a girl like you." He remarked.

"Military boyfriend." She replied icily. He held his hands above his head.

"Don't shoot, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just pushing my limits." He said, and then grinned ever so slightly.

"I'm a wanted criminal after all."

"That makes two of us." She replied lowering the gun and strapping it back into its holster. He looked at her. A girl like her? No way. He then said so.

"Like I told you before, Tatsuya isn't my name. It's Valentine." She replied. He gave her a look.

"Should I know that name?" he asked.

"Not really, just wondering if it would strike a chord with you is all." She said walking off to the bathroom like nothing happened.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" he asked.

"Cause that's what they would have wanted. Two wanted criminals to kill each other, and let whoever found us get the credit." She replied taking off her makeup. He leaned against the doorframe only to notice a black heart on her shoulder.

"What's with the tattoo?" he asked. She shrugged at him, "I just felt like getting it."

"Why?"

"Just because." Was her answer.

"That makes it easier to identify." He said. She shrugged again.

"Whatever it's not like it's noticeable. I mean come on, you've been here two months and only just saw it." She reasoned.

Two months already? He'd been in this town way to long.

"Got a ride I can borrow?" he asked.

"It's not borrowing if I don't get it back." She replied as she stepped into a pair of holey jeans.

"Got something I can steal then?" he asked. She turned to him.

"There's a place we can hit, that's got some nice fast and unregistered stuff." She grinned.

"Lead the way."

They ended up in the garage of some old rich fart's house. She hot-wired a Ferrari for him, and pulled out a motorcycle for herself he assumed.

"This guy should get you six or seven towns over. Then just dump it somewhere. The scavengers in the town will pick it apart before the cops can find it." She finished informing him as she xed of a spot on a map where he'd end up.

"Thanks." He replied. The engine was purring and he was ready to go. Yet, he didn't just disappear.

"Wanna come with?" he asked. She could actually prove useful in his mission, at least for a while. She knew how to use a gun, hot wire cars, and had no guilty conscience what so ever. Valentine was already a wanted criminal anyway so it really didn't matter what she did now.

"Nah, I've still got some business to finish in this town. Which involves me blowing th shit hole's house up. So you might wanna get moving." She replied lighting up a cigarette from her pocket.

"What did this guy do to you?" he asked. Not that he really cared, but it kept things pleasant between him and her. Just in case he needed her help in the future.

"He killed my lover." She replied. No surprise there. Women were always so emotionally attached to things.

"Get out of here Zen, the cops are coming since I called them in. It gives me more adrenaline knowing I could get caught." She grinned, the motorcycle roaring to life all of a sudden. That explained why she chose the Suzuki.

"All right see you in hell, Valentine." He replied, roaring up the engine.

"See you in hell." She replied tapping the cigarette a bit. She took a final puff then dropped it. The house went boom, in the rear view mirror. He could even hear her laughter as the sirens chased her in the opposites direction. He shook his head.

"See you in hell."


End file.
